Fan:Digimon: First Adventure
Digimon: First Adventure is the first installment of live-action film franchise idea known as Digimon Cinematic Series created by CAJH. Its full synopsis is still under development. Synopsis Prologue It was the year 1990. There was a laboratory in New York for IT specialists and programmers who have been working for six years in a specific project concerning the artificial intelligence. Project had been going on for six years and it was originally worldwide, but now only the United States were working with it. The project is led and financially supported by Robert Hackman whose son, Kevin, who was at his first visit to see the project. When Robert asked reports about the recent activity, the "specimens" had been acting strangely in recent days. Some of them had been destroying others. But now they had been deleting each other very frequently. Then suddenly, the computers started to act weirdly. There also appears mysterious steam and lights started to appear. Then the machines inside the building started to malfunction and caused the entire building to set in fire. And the reasearchers manage to survive, but they decide to quit their jobs. Kevin who swears that he didn't touch anything. Robert believes him and asks him to keep the true reason for the accident as a secret. Robert had also saved some of the hard disks and decided to continue the research alone. Year 2015 Coming soon. Revealed plot points *The first Digimon specimen were created by humans, just like in Digimon Tamers. *All battles do not take place in the Digital World. *Devimon is the main villain and the Black Gears do appear, but with additional functions they didn't have in Digimon Adventure. *Digital World resembles mostly the Digimon Adventure version. *Smartphones have a significant role in this continuity. But they won't transform into Digivices. Phones and Digivices can be linked, but they are separate devices. Characters All revealed character so far. DigiDestined *Troy Dawkins, a hot-headed 13 years old student who is fan of many Japanese things. *Seamus Meitland, a serious 14 years old student who moved from England to America after death of his parents. *Miyuki Koharuno, a 13 years old student who moved to America with her parents from Japan. *Jake Thacher, a 13 years old student who is a friend of Troy and Seamus. *Kevin Hackman, a 32 years ole software developer and executive from Streamix Corporation as well as the son of Robert Hackman. *Edmund Hackman, a 11 years old son of Kevin and grandson of Robert Hackman. Digimon Partners *Troy's partner: Koromon → Agumon → Greymon *Seamus's partner: Tsunomon → Gabumon → Garurumon *Miyuki's partner: Pyokomon → Piyomon → Birdramon *Jake's partner: Pukamon → Betamon → Seadramon *Kevin's partner: Mochimon → Tentomon → Kabuterimon *Edmund's partner: Tokomon → Patamon → Angemon Allies Families *Audrey Hackman, Kevin's wife and Edmund's mother. *Hidehiko Koharuno, Miyuki's father. *Shiori Koharuno, Miyuki's mother. Digimon *Leomon, protector of the File Island and temporarily taken over by multiple Black Gears. *Elecmon, caretaker of the Village of Beginnings. Law enforcement *Richard Gardner, a high-ranking FBI agent, who becomes a liaison between the DigiDestined and the government. Villains *Devimon, evil tyrant of the File Island and controller of the Black Gears. *Ogremon, Leomon's rival and Devimon's temporary ally. *The Bakemon, Devimon's only loyal servants. Taken over by Black Gears *Kuwagamon *Yukidarumon *Monochromon Other Monster Makers *Robert Hackman, an eccentric founder and CEO of the Streamix Corporation who funded and started a mysterious project in 1984. He appears only in flashbacks. *Tsuyoshi Mishina, a Japanese colleague of Robert's and Shiori's father, as well as Miyuki's maternal grandfather. He appears only in flashbacks. Category:Fan fiction